1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to recording apparatuses.
2. Related Art
Ink jet printers are known as an example of a recording apparatus that records images, text, or the like by ejecting a fluid onto a recording medium. In the case where an ink (fluid) that requires penetration drying, evaporation drying, or the like is used in such an ink jet printer, it is necessary to provide a heating device as a drying unit for drying the ink that has been ejected onto the recording medium.
An ink jet printer having a structure in which ink is supplied to a recording head from an ink cartridge is known as this type of recording apparatus (for example, see JP-A-2010-188624). With such an ink jet printer, it is necessary to prevent the temperature of the ink within the ink cartridge from rising in order to maintain stable ink ejection properties. Accordingly, a configuration in which the heating device and the ink cartridge are disposed as far away from each other as possible, and in which the ink cartridge is inserted into/removed from the rear surface side of the main body of the printer, is employed.
However, in the stated past technique, because the ink cartridge is disposed at a distance from the heating device, it is not possible to employ a layout that conserves space. Furthermore, there is a problem in that it is necessary to carry out operations for replacing the ink cartridge from the rear surface side of the printer, which is inconvenient in terms of maintenance operations.